


Pack Life

by auroreanrave



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Introspection, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, Harry considers his role in the Pack and the ties that bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Life

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble based around the UK TV show 'Wolfblood' which is a genuinely interesting, engaging piece of television despite being aimed at pre-teens and teenagers. Think of a family-friendly 'Buffy' where she's a wolf instead of a Slayer and you're there.

He isn’t used to this life. Not really.

Whenever something goes down – a rival pack, a mysterious attack, a commune in the woods, something that apparently just _reeks_ of 'trouble' – he’s always half a second behind the others. He doesn’t mind. It lets him be the impartial observer. Standing on the edge of battle, he sees everything. Always has been good at it. The wolves have their skills, their birthrights. Shannon has her smarts, her fierce intelligence that can turn into a weapon the minute someone is threatened. Tom has his speed, his strength, his human experience. Harry watches out for them.

Harry deals with the stuff that the others can’t – he’s so used to seeing them come back from right in the middle of the fray, cuts and bruises and scratches, but always alive. He hates being forced to stand back, to keep watch like a guardian of old, but Shannon tells him it’s safer for him. She kisses him, firm and sweet, and then joins her friends in the middle of the action. He's the one who lies sweetly to their teachers, covers the secrets with well-constructed shadows and the honour that comes with being the school's golden boy.

He’s still wrapping his head around it. Being part of the pack and yet so distant from it. He knows that when they all graduate high school and sixth form, that those bonds will remain, no matter the distance that might separate them. As much as Shannon will always be his – and he intends on staying _hers_ for a long, _long_ time – he knows that the two of them will belong to Rhydian and Jana and Maddy and Tom as much as each other. And yet, it feels strange, to be connected to all these people without any build up or conscious effort, invisible strings tethering them to one another like anchors in a tempestuous storm.

And he doesn’t mind. He can get used to the idea of belonging to every member of this ragtag bunch of friends who are something more than friends, something close to family. It might take a while and more than a few times actively hanging out with this group of people that had never appeared on his radar until a year ago

_Pack_ , Shannon chides him, ever the scholar, her mouth moving to a sensitive spot where his neck and his ear merge. She's always been the smartest one, seeing the big picture when it counted. His hands slide up her back in acknowledgment.

Harry is pack. He’s where he belongs. He thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
